Glory and Gore
by heyitsme22
Summary: This is what it's all truly about; Glory, what you believe in, and doing anything to get there. Ah! Read? If you don't like, then don't read. Summaries suck, I swear I'll get it right one day!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dance Central or any of the characters... Wish I did:/**

**Sorry for any typos!**

The sky was dark and threatening. There was a thunderstorm, but it was not frightening. In fact, it invigorated her and the wind was marvelous blowing against her face. She sat quietly watching two men attempt to kill one another. Emilia wasn't fazed by this, it was normal and very common. Just a couple of idiots who wanted to prove their masculinity.

It was only when the real warriors fought that it was deadly. Of course, there were many rules but nobody even really cared about them. Only twenty years old and she felt a heavy burden. Well, they all did.

A dark-skinned woman wearing a dark green leotard, with an opening right down her chest, exposing far too much cleavage with a dark green mask covering her lower half of her face appeared. The click of her knee-high, black and green boots walked slowly towards her. Her hands were covered with dark green gloves and in one of them was a white staff.

Emilia absentmindedly wondered how they could fight in such outfits and heeled boots. Of course, most just used their sex appeal and it usually worked.

"What is it that's worrying you?" The warrior in green asked her.

Emilia peered up at her, "Taye, I'm worried he might come back."

Taye shook her head furiously, "No, and if he even thinks about dat, I'm positive he won't live long with me around here."

Emilia didn't mean to worry her, but she had to ask, "What if he comes for T?"

Taye reassured her, "T can handle it, but I'm here if anything."

Emilia looked at Taye standing strong and confident. She inwardly scowled seeing that she apparently wasn't ready for combat. She huffed, "What a load of bull. Can you believe they're not letting me fight?"

Taye looked at her, "Actually that's why I came here… Lima says you're ready."

Emilia bounced up to her feet and smiled, "Are you coming with me?"

Taye said, "No, I would but I gotta meet up with Mo."

Emilia nodded, "Oh, okay tell them I'll see them later."

She didn't even bother to say goodbye as she ran back to their establishment that they all lived in. Emilia ran through the doors and went straight to Lima's room. She announced, "I'm here!"

There stood Lima, in a purple and black leotard that went up to her neck with thick purple heeled boots and black cufflinks. Lima wore a serious expression through a mask that covered the bottom half of her face, "Come here, we'll see right now." It was standard for them to have masks like that. It concealed their identities.

Emilia stood in front of Lima. Lima told Emilia to focus and visualize who she wanted to be. She then gave her a red ruby, "Eat it."

Emilia's eyes widened in shock, "W-What?"

Lima stared at her sympathetically, "No one told you? Don't worry we all had to do it."

She was about ready to explode, "What the fuck? Even Glitch and T did this before me!"

Lima looked at her sternly, "Damn it, Emilia. Watch your language and get it over with."

Emilia reached for the ruby and was about to put it in her mouth when she asked, "Will it hurt?"

Lima didn't reply and Emilia swallowed it. It passed down her throat easily since it was small but she felt as if the ruby's sharp edges were puncturing her organs. Inside, she felt as if she were on fire. Her muffled sobs and screams unleashed into loud ones. She collapsed onto the floor and felt her breathing slow down. She closed her eyes and felt herself being lifted up.

Emilia opened her eyes and saw herself in a thin, short white dress. It was held from being loose by a brown belt that cinched the dress tighter to her on the top while flowing softy at the bottom. Silver thigh-high boots with a blue metal cuff on the very top of them. The skirt portion part barely covered her. She had a baby blue mask on but she took it off. But at least it was more conservative than everyone else's outfits. She scoffed, yeah conservative was not in their vocabulary she thought.

On her hands were white gloves and she had metal cufflinks on the upper part of her arm, all to be topped with a large metal cuff around her neck. On her head was a thorny, branch-like headband.

She was not pleased at all… "What am I?"

Lima sighed, "At least you weren't meant to be evil. Don't fret, that's probably just one of your outfits…"

Emilia stared at herself, "I look stupid and I don't even feel strong."

A white light appeared in front of them and down fell a silver sword and shield. Lima picked them up and apprehensively said, "Hmm… It seems that you're weak this way… Ah, how do I explain this?"

Lima began again, "In this form, you're more of a healer and force field…"

Emilia was beyond pissed, "So why the hell did they give me a sword then? And what do you mean by form?"

Lima shrugged, "Probably to at least have some protection if you're alone… They're a bit worthless though. As for the "forms", you can have many, you usually have a different outfits for them."

Emilia asked, "Even guys?" "Yeah, Rasa has two so far."

She was a bit relieved, she hopefully wouldn't be stuck this way for long. Lima looked at her, "I wouldn't take this form for granted though it can be very useful. It's a bit rare. You can protect and revive anyone."

Emilia shifted and groaned, "Alright then, I guess I'll go for a walk."

Lima nodded, "Okay, but Emilia?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of trouble and don't get into a fight."

She smiled, "I'll try not to."

Emilia walked out through the back, careful to avoid anyone and took a secluded route to the dilapidated, ruins of an old castle. No one went there, it was forgotten. She arrived and went up the fragmented, concrete stairs. At the very top, it was spacious and she sat on the shattered ledge of the building. Emilia stared down at the ground, if she were to jump she wouldn't die. No, she wasn't immortal… in fact, none of them were. They could just survive what normal people couldn't.

She sighed and looked at her sword and shield. They weren't really important to her. She tossed them to the side. Emilia looked around, the destroyed building still managed to have some green shrubbery growing through the white bricks. A bunch of weeds sprouted through the cracks. But pink orchids were also growing. It strangely looked pretty against the white destroyed bricks. Not all of it was broken though.

An unknown voice echoed, "You shouldn't let your guard down that easily."

Emilia's head snapped around to find the person or thing that the voice belonged to. She cautiously stood up, "Identify yourself." She put her mask over her face.

This man was dressed kind of like a warrior and a ninja. He had on black baggy pants. Black flat boots that with black cuffs on top of them. His shirt was red and on top of that was his black and metal armor engraved with goldish-red markings. His black mask was over his face and Emilia could only see his eyes.

He stood higher up on a tower watching her. She glared at him not liking his calm demeanor at all. She tapped her foot, "Well, I'm waiting."

He chuckled, "Why should I tell you?"

Emilia frowned, "Can you at least show me your face?"

He didn't reply and just sat there. Emilia was starting to get irritated and she was getting ready to walk away. He called after her, "Wait!" She turned around and he jumped down to her level. He slowly walked towards her. Emilia realized he was tall and about a foot taller than she was. He laughed, "Ha, I didn't realize you were so short."

Emilia stood at a meager 5'1 or 5'2 but she didn't mind because Dare was about the same height. He looked down at her, "Why are you here all alone?"

She took a step back, "Because I always come here."

If he tried to fight her, she would take him down. He pulled his mask back and his blonde hair shined brightly even in the dark storm. He eyed her, "You can take off yours too. My name's Bodie." He extended his hand.

Emilia chose to ignore it, "Why are you here? I never seen you around here before. I always come here when I want to be alone." She rudely told him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Truthfully, I'm here for an important reason but I really was only passing by and I stopped by when I noticed you."

She stared at him dubiously, "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here in this specific town?"

He smiled, "You didn't ask that, but I'll answer it anyway… I came looking for a certain thing..." He looked down at the ground, "Is that your sword?" He didn't wait for an answer and bent down to pick it up.

Emilia warned, "Hey, that's mine!" Bodie gazed down at her, "How? You look more like a reviver not a warrior." He examined it and slowly backed away.

Emilia walked to him, "Give it back to me." His blue eyes were sparkling, "No, this is what I came for. I'm afraid I can't give it back to you."

She was enraged, "You better give it now." He laughed, "Hmm… I'll take pity on you. How about if I fight you? If I win, I walk away with it. If you win, well then you get to keep it."

She was up for any challenge but at this moment, she was particularly afraid. Emilia hadn't got a chance to test out her new skills. It didn't matter because she wasn't going to back down.

He backed up and slid his mask back on. She got into her fighting stance, shifting from foot to foot with her sword and shield in her hands. He got into his stance and sized her up. Emilia ran towards him and swung her sword at his head. He successfully blocked it with his armguards and shoved her to the ground.

Confused, she looked up to see him getting to ready to slice her with his sword right down the middle. She quickly kicked him in his stomach with both feet and back flipped. With her feet both steady on the ground, she tossed her sword aside and used her shield for an uppercut. He stumbled back but she kept on repeating her punches to his stomach and shoulders. He blocked her last punch and hit her in her stomach and kicked her when she kneeling on the ground.

She got up and punched him square in his nose. Emilia tried to concentrate and use her newly acquired skills. Bodie was going to attempt to hit her again when he noticed her concentrating. He knew she could do substantial damage to him so he concentrated himself. Sweat ran down his face as a look of recognition was evident in her eyes. Bodie heard her screaming and she was in flames. He smiled, knowing he had done it.

But his smile faded when he saw her on the floor, yelling and in tears. Emilia quickly wiped her tears away, she hadn't expected him to do that. Sure, she heard people could do that but she had never actually experienced it. She saw him looking down at her and she kneed him in his crotch. He fell down moaning and she got up and stepped on his neck.

His eyes widened and he tried to get her off of him. Bodie grabbed her leg and he couldn't help but look up her skirt. In his defense, it was inevitable not to look as she was standing on him. He pulled her leg sideways and she fell to the ground. They were both breathless and Emilia simultaneously created a small burst of force that sent him skidding backwards. She smiled triumphantly, she had done it.

Emilia groaned and got up staggering to her feet. Bodie took a deep breath and picked himself up. He wasn't going to fight her anymore, but he at least wanted to get a rise out of her so he maliciously said, "Those are some sexy, lacy, purple undies."

Emilia was furious but didn't kick his ass. She got the sense he really wasn't like that. Instead his face turned red and he stammered, "I-I'm really sorry. For saying that, I-I don't say things like that…"

She grinned, "Wasn't so bad for a first timer, right?" He was relieved she didn't dwell on his comment, "That was your first battle?" Sweat was still coming down her face and the burn was still lingering, "Yeah… I guess, I mean with like another warrior that I didn't know."

He simply nodded, "Oh."

She fixed herself and picked up her sword and shield and started walking down the stairs. He followed her, "Where are you going?"

"Uh… Back to my home."

Bodie contemplated and asked, "Would it be okay if I stayed with you tonight? I really have nowhere."

Emilia kept on walking, "Why, after all that would I let you stay with me?"

He answered, "Fair point, but I did spare your life."

She spun around, "No, you burned me. That was the most terrifying." She admitted.

Bodie latched onto her arm, "Look, I don't you very well but I truly am sorry. There was something about that sword…"

Emilia was intrigued, "What about it?"

He sighed tiredly, "I don't know, there was something different about it… I've seen many but it's strange because yours is practically useless to you because you're a reviver."

She was now on land and noticed he took off his mask. She noticed he was actually quite handsome and asked him, "How old are you?"

Bodie stretched his arms, "Are you allowing me to stay with you then?"

She replied, "I guess but I live with other people like… us."

He nodded, "I'm twenty-one."

Emilia took her mask off. The storm was still raging but nevertheless, it was beautiful. He looked at her and saw her features up-close. She turned to see him looking at her, "My name's Emilia."

He smirked, "It's nice to meet you. Now tell me, how old are you?"

"Twenty."

He quietly said, "So it's safe to assume that you know about Tan?"

Emilia froze, "Yeah… Is that why you came here?"

Bodie replied, "Yeah, people don't believe it but I know he's coming here soon."

Emilia didn't say anything and Bodie noticed they were passing through the town, "So you don't really look the type for healer, do you have any other forms?"

She shook her head, "No, this is my first one so far. I barely… you know."

He whistled through his teeth, "Really, it took you that long? I only have one another form."

Emilia noticed some ladies smiling at him as they walked through town. Their outfits barely covered themselves. They were warriors and all sorts of other things. Except amidst all this, no one really knew who was the enemy or evil.

She looked up at him, "Can you show me it?" Bodie looked down at her strangely, "You seem not to know a lot. You don't really have control over when you change it, it just sort of happens. If you concentrate hard enough then you can change it when you like."

Emilia was slightly offended, "I just never bothered to ask." She remembered her friends telling her about their forms, but she never asked to see them. Part of it was that she was slightly resentful and jealous that she hadn't even gotten her first form.

Bodie exhaled, "I don't know how you girls do it, how you fight with heels and the whole get-up."

Emilia scornfully agreed, "I know it's stupid, but guys have weird stuff too."

He laughed, "Like what?"

She turned to him, "Like… I don't know. I'll show you when we're at the house."

Bodie simply nodded. They were quiet for the remainder of the time until they reached the house.

Emilia opened the door, "Just hope they don't kill you."

He was shocked, "What?"

She grinned, "I'm kidding, they're nice just a little overbearing."

Bodie smiled, "I'm sure I can handle them." He said as they both walked inside.

**Okay, this was stuck in my head all day, seem familiar? To be honest, I'm a bit nervous to publish this one, but it's okay because I'm going to continue writing it anyways… This one is definitely going to be rated M because it's definitely going to have stuff, but in all my stories I'll give you a warning in the beginning of the chapter. But if you liked, then review? If you didn't, well then, I don't know what to say lol. Maybe leave constructive not RUDE criticism? Ah, well doesn't matter anyways. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2: Focus

As Emilia and Bodie entered the house, she heard Taye yell her name. "Emilia!" She shut the door and went to the kitchen, ready for all their questions, sneers, and scorns. Mo's enthusiastic voice called out, "Yo, Em! Let's see the wicked armor suit!"

Emilia walked in front of them with Bodie right behind her. She only saw Taye and Mo sitting on the couch, "Where did everybody else go?"

Taye shrugged, "Trainin'. They all scattered and did their own thing. You're a reviver?" She asked surprised.

Mo scrunched his face, "Why da hell would they give you that as your first form? And who's the dude behind you?"

Emilia nodded in response to Taye and said to Mo, "I don't know and this is Bodie."

Bodie provided a naturally charismatic answer, "Nice to meet you, it's nice place you got here."

Mo gave him a subtle nod and smile, "Thanks... Where did you and Em meet?"

Bodie didn't get a chance to answer as Mo burst out laughing and muttered under his breath, "Reviver…"

Emilia glared at him but Bodie said, "I just met her right now. She said I could stay here, if that's okay with you guys."

Taye snorted, "Damn Emilia, you've only known him for one day and you're already inviting him back to your bed? Well that's new."

Emilia was embarrassed, "No! I… I thought it would be nice to… Jeez."

Taye and Mo started laughing together while Bodie was slightly blushing. Emilia raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah? What are you two doing here all alone together?"

They stopped laughing and Taye said, "Sit." "Oh, it's a serious matter apparently."

Mo rubbed his chin, "Well, if ya really wanna know..." His hand slid up Taye's shoulder causing her to giggle.

Emilia shook her head smiling and feigning disgust said, "No, I think we're good."

As usual, Mo was wearing his silver armor chest plate with the rest of his clothes being black and armguards on his shoulders that were lightly trimmed with dark green and dark purple. It was actually quite simple but there was one thing: smoke. He could suffocate anyone to death with smoke. That choking, revolting feeling of carbon dioxide filling your lungs endlessly was deafening. The blackness engulfed you and there was no way to escape… Just one of his many gifts.

Emilia had to admit together as a couple they would be great. But none of them were a team, in fact if battle or personal morals called for it, they would have to turn against each other in a snap. It just happened to be easier to band together, at least for now.

Now, Taye, on the other hand was nothing less than dangerous. Her steel, sharp-pointed staff carried a light green aura around it, and is able to change lengths at any time. She can create a force-rejection-field, repelling anything that comes in it. She excels more in weapon-to-weapon combat than hand-to-hand combat.

Dare walked through the door, her outfit consisted of black and magenta knee high boots. Instead of looking clunky, all of their clothes were well-fitted, including their questionable shoes. She wore bikini-like grey undergarments with a flap of black and pink fabric covering her back and front, creating the illusion that she wore a skirt. Magenta arm guards gripped onto her from the tip of her fingers to the mid-way of her arm. A black choker was around her neck, complete with a dark pink mask. It seemed a bit dark for her exuberant and colorful personality but her unmistakable pink hair lessened the tough look. It looked sweet. Her special power was being able to manipulate the wind. It didn't seem very powerful but with her special skills combined, she could create a dust of wind and send you flying 30 stories into the air. And slam you right back into the ground.

She paused and craned her neck to look at Emilia, "What, seriously... That?" She began to laugh, "Nevermind that, who's your friend?"

Emilia stuck her thumb out towards the blonde, "Yeah, that's Bodie."

Dare continued laughing but managed to say, "Nice to meet you. My name's Dare." Bodie smiled warmly at her, "Nice to meet you too."

Mo called her over, "Hey Dare, when are the rest coming back?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't go with them."

Taye nodded and got up to leave with Mo to have a training session. Emilia snorted, "More like a make-out session. By the way, where's your sister?"

Taye shrugged nonchalantly, "Probably with Glitch."

They left and Dare went off into the town to find MacCoy, leaving Bodie and Emilia alone. She waved him over. Their house was two stories but not like a modern, urban house. It was wider than most houses and inside their rooms looked like dojos. With the floors being wood, it was hard for all of them not to break anything. The material that separated their rooms looked thin but it was strangely sound-proof and strong. Not nearly as strong as if one of them were to punch through it, but sturdy enough.

They walked up the wooden stairs, his steps didn't creak as they walked down the hallway. Her steps let out screeches and her footsteps were heavy. She sighed but didn't say anything. She led him all the way down to the end of the hallway and pointed to a room, "That can be yours. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to."

He nodded, "Thanks. How many live here? Just out of curiosity."

She smiled, "Well, all the time; it's Lima, Rasa, Glitch, Mo, Dare, MacCoy, Taye, T, and me. Some others come to visit and stay over, but they usually have a house in town. Or there traveling. We do that too."

She counted on her fingers, "So I guess that's nine. Ten, including you."

Emilia could see him contemplating heading into his room, "I'm not tired yet. What are you up to?"

She shrugged, "Probably just going to train in the back. I'm not much of a meditator but if you are, then there's a creek and meadow."

He followed her downstairs towards the back of the house. He only stated, "This is a lot of land…"

Emilia grinned, "Yeah." In her hand was her sword and it already had a scratch on it. Emilia muttered under her breath, "Damn."

The backyard had a fountain in the middle of it and surrounding it was concrete and green, grassy trees. She walked in front a huge, sturdy tree and studied it for a minute. She walked to a shed, where an endless of array of weapons lay. As she went in, she grabbed a couple of hand knives and headed back to where she stood the moment before. Bodie stood watching her before give her a slight grin, "You going throw them?" She nodded and in a split second, her arm extended forward and she flung the knife towards the middle of the tree with a slight turn of her wrist. It didn't land in the middle like she wanted it to.

Irritation stirred inside of her and she threw knife after knife. Until she was down to her last one. The previous shots hadn't landed in the middle either. She huffed and Bodie laughed, "Do you mind if I throw the last one?"

"Yes, I want to do it."

He grinned lazily, "I'm not mocking you. I just want to show you something."

She shuffled on her feet back and forth before relenting, "Fine." She handed the knife over to him and he flashed a beaming grin before concentrating. His eyes focused and with a swipe of his hand, he hurled it towards the middle of the tree. Except, it was in flames. Literally, the knife was on fire as it landed right in the center of the tree. Emilia gasped, "How did you do that?"

He smirked, "Concentration. You're good but you just need to focus more."

She grumbled, "Oh, trust me. I'll be focusing on defeating the person on the receiving end of that knife."

Emilia curiously asked him, "So, your main thing seems to be fire. What else can you do with it?"

He sprinted down to the tree and pulled the burning knife out before stomping on it to put the flames out. He called out, "I can show you." Bodie motioned for her to come closer to him. She walked over to him and said, "Well?"

He opened his hand and a tiny flicker of crackling fire was burning in his hand. It slowly got larger and his hand was in blazing flames until he somehow turned it into a fireball. She took a step back, not wanting to get burned. He smiled and it gradually diminished into a wisp of the air. Bodie asked her, "Did you get scared?"

She snorted, "No, of course not."

"What else can you do?"

He thought for a minute before shrugging, "Teleport. But almost everyone can do that."

Emilia's arms sagged, she wasn't able to do that. At least not yet. She sighed and pulled the knives out of the tree trunk, she was about to throw them at another tree, when she was pulled by her legs and was slammed to the ground. She let out a scream and to her dismay, a high-pitched one. "Shit." She cried out as her head hit the concrete.

She looked up and a ghastly shadow was there looking down at her. She yelled, "Glitch! You little bitch."

He came back into form and started laughing, "Hey, that rhymes." The shadows around him disappeared and there he was standing head to toe in black, including his armor and guards. He pulled his mask back and chuckled deviously, "Seriously, that's what they gave you? Not bad."

She lifted her head and Bodie pulled her up. Before anything else could happen she introduced them. "Bodie, this is Glitch." "Glitch this is Bodie."

Glitch nodded, "You new to this town?"

Bodie was immediately put at ease with this younger kid, "Yeah, I'm staying here for a couple of days."

They chattered and got to know each other for a while. Emilia walked back to the shed to put the knives back and instead was going to use her sword to train. She watched Glitch show off his powers and abilities. He had a range of them, from being able to manipulate the shadows and becoming invisible by blending in with them. His combat skills were also up to par, successfully being able to use a variety of weapons.

Lima approached them with a grim and confused expression. She turned to Emilia and asked her, "Who's this?" Emilia replied, "Bodie. He's only going to stay for a couple of days." Thankfully, Lima didn't get angry and she nodded and introduced herself. Glitch loudly whispered, "Don't ever piss her off."

And it was true, Lima had the talent of being able to levitate and manipulate sound and sonic waves. Just one blast of sound wave force from her and it's strong enough to peel one's skin off. Brutal and harsh in battle, but Lima became much more grounded when she met Rasa.

Speaking of which, he was coming towards them and stood behind Lima, who was recapping and informing him of everything. Rasa was in black armor but it was less-bulky looking than the others. His pants were also black. He had two black metal steel bands around his upper arm and had on hand guards. His ability was his mastery in various fighting techniques, but he could also use the wind to his advantage. Emilia secretly wanted to see how a battle between Dare and Rasa would go, but that would most likely not happen. Not anytime soon, anyway.

Emilia patiently waited for them to stop their conversations, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. She was determined to find out what other special abilities she possessed. Emilia tried to concentrate in their company but decided to head to another area in their backyard. It was like a dojo that stretched widely. One training station in particular caught her eye; it had wooden dummies that were loosely outlined to look like a human figure and it was covered with spikes. Amongst many other training stations, she decided to pick that one. Emilia pulled the crank that would turn the machine on and spin the dummies into motion.

She stood in complete silence as she quietly looked around and sprang into action. With a high jump into the air, she jumped back down and used all her force as she swung her sword down to break the first dummy. Emilia backflipped onto the top of another dummy and bent backwards to break the one behind her. Once she pulled herself upright, she jumped off and broke the one she was standing on. There were only two left and she carefully circled around them. In this precise moment, she envisioned them as terrorizations being their only intent was to defeat her. Her guttural yells of determination and willpower could be heard as she slashed the previous models. Beads of sweat ran down her face as she successfully managed to stay in this frame of mindset.

_Focus, _she reminded herself.

Unbeknownst to her, Emilia hadn't noticed the one behind her and the machine spun the dummy in a circular motion and multiple spikes stabbed into her leg. Luckily they didn't have a change to puncture her any deeper before she yelped and staggered back before the whole rotating spike dummy could pierce her entire front side. It injured her a tad but she didn't give in and slashed the dummy sideways. The last one was spinning and Emilia broke it easily. A wave of disappointment flooded through her, she had let the wooden models damage her, albeit if only the injury was barely anything. And there was some blood on her leg.

MacCoy clapped as he and Dare walked in, "Not too shabby."

Emilia shrugged but smiled, "What's up MacCoy?"

He crinkled his nose but didn't say anything. He was wearing a simple ensemble with darker hue of blue. He had arm guards and cuffs like the rest of the guys. His shirt was dark with a black armor plate on top of that. His extensive knowledge of weapons was only the beginning, MacCoy could create anything. In other words, any weapon. One second he has a sword, the next he has a bow and arrows. He could create an endless list of possibilities. But, one thing that set him apart was his ability to cleanse one of his sins over time. He is able to use of all of the evil that has corrupted the world and use it to his benefit while in battle. Aside from that he was actually rather tech-savvy.

Dare replied slowly, "Well, I'm going to train. Wanna join us?"

Emilia shook her head, "I gotta talk to Lima. But, I'll come back later if I can. Besides I gotta clean this mess up."

MacCoy nodded before saying, "No worrie. I got it." She quickly said, "You sure?"

"Yeah why not? We're going to be here for a while." Emilia grinned and earnestly replied, "Thanks." The pair set off and both went over to another station that tested your balance and agility. Emilia ran out to the back and instead decided to talk to Rasa who was sitting by himself by the fountain, "Hey Ras."

He nodded in acknowledgment, "What?"

She hesitated to ask him but she knew he would always be honest with her, "Do you know about Tan?"

Rasa's eyes widened but he effortlessly answered, "What about Tan?"

"C'mon don't tell me you haven't heard about him."

"I don't know, Emilia. I don't indulge in the town gossip." He answered sharply. "And lower your voice."

That remark only pissed Emilia off but she quickly retorted, "I'm not gossiping. People fear he may come back, and you know what? I think he is and I know you have your suspicions too."

Rasa sighed but straightened up, "He's gone. He was forever banished. Tan simply cannot come back."

Emilia argued, "So? If I were banished that wouldn't stop me."

"Emilia, you know how many people would go after him if he came back? He's nothing now, he's weak. Could we end this discussion? I'm tired and you're trying my patience."

She pointed to herself, "That's fine. I'm naturally patient so we have all the time in the world."

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She sheepishly admitted, "Fine, most of the time I am. But if I let it go for now, can we talk about it later?

He rubbed his face and gave in, "Yes, we will. Now go along." Rasa was grateful that Lima was engrossed in conversation with Bodie, as that particular issue would only cause her distress and leave her worried.

Emilia smiled and walked inside the house where a solitary Glitch sat alone at the table. But the look and focus on his face was cunning. Emilia noticed a shadow walking around the living room, more or less causing mayhem. He snickered when the shadow accidentally bumped into a table and dropped the lamp to the ground. Suddenly the shadow zipped right back into him when Lima walked inside. She passed by so quickly that Emilia thought she didn't notice the broken lamp. But then Lima called out, "Pick that mess up, Glitch."

Emilia laughed and looked at him. He shrugged and smiling, he went to go get the broom. While he was sweeping he said, "So did you hear that Jaryn's back in town?"

"No, did she come with her brother?"

"Apparently, he's off in some other world but he supposed to come down after he's done."

Horrified, Emilia asked, "Is she staying here?"

He laughed, "Nah, apparently the place isn't good enough... Oh, and seemingly we act like peasants."

"Why is she coming back?"

"I don't know. Maybe she wants something."

"Like what?"

"Me."

Emilia busted out laughing, "For what?"

He scowled as he levitated the broken glass pieces into the trash. "I don't know. She's a witch. Maybe, you should ask her."

Emilia ignored him and inquisitively asked, "Why did you sweep it up if you could have just done that?"

Glitch was momentarily caught off-guard but reacted smoothly, "I don't know. Habit, I guess."

She was puzzled but didn't ask any further. "By the way, where's T? Wasn't she with you?"

"Yeah, but she left to go with Angel." "You telling me Angel's back in town too? Did he bring his snobby girlfriend?"

"It's only cuz Jaryn's back in town… They bumped into each other I guess somewhere and decided to visit together. I thought you were friends with Aubrey?"

Emilia nodded, "I am. But I'm sure she says crap about me too. Besides, she's kind of like that annoying older sister."

Glitch merely agreed and excused himself to his room. Leaving Emilia alone in the kitchen to sit and wallow in her thoughts. She couldn't tell them about what happened to them when they were younger. She knew they were always curious, but only Rasa and Lima really knew. Perhaps Aubrey told Angel too since they basically became partners. She sighed and walked out to the porch. The storm probably wouldn't let up anytime soon, only now it was raining. She absentmindedly wondered if it was the work of Oblio.

All of them possessed unique and powerful abilities. Some mutually had the same powers however there was always a distinctive aspect that set them apart. A small number of people in the town had other skills but they were either developing it or they chose not to participate in the bloodbath that most endured in. Disputes, arguments, and disagreements were usually settled with a match. Whatever happened, they were always against one immortal enemy.

Consumed in her thoughts for once, Emilia didn't notice a pale, pallid figure approaching their establishment. Its figure soon came into focus and was actually quite tall. She averted her eyes upward only to see a sly, languid grin smiling at her. For some reason the smile didn't reach up to his eyes and she got the feeling he was being insincere.

"What are you doing here?"

**Well, that's the second part but the next chapter will still be introducing characters, so yeah:3 **

**Hope I didn't too bad describing their outfits and whatnot… Thanks for reading! **


End file.
